Some optoelectronic modules include image sensors that can be used in cameras and other imaging devices to capture images. For example, light entering through an aperture at one end of the imaging device is directed to an image sensor by a beam shaping system. The image sensors include pixels that generate signals in response to sensing received light.
In order to protect wiring that provides electrical connections between the image sensor and a printed circuit board on which it is mounted, high-viscosity epoxy sometimes is used to build a dam around the sensor so as to encapsulate the wires. However, in some instances the dam walls collapse, thereby revealing the wires or allowing the liquid epoxy to contaminate the sensor's surface. Further, such processes generally require particular kinds of epoxies, which tend to absorb water from a moist atmosphere. The absorption of moisture can lead to undesirable changes in the dimensions of the module, such as its focal length.